The Moments that I Live For
by whitephoenix18
Summary: Life is just a collection of moments. A short story about Naruto and Hinata.


So it has been a long time since I have published anything on Fanfiction or written any kind of fanfiction stories. To start, I don't own any other the characters portrayed in this story, just the plot itself. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Life is a collection of moments. We spend our entire lives collecting these moments, whether they be moments of great joy, drowning sorrow or despairing failures. In the end, these are the moments we live for. If my younger self could see the person we have become, the life we have had, she probably would doubt everything. It's not that we have lived a epic journey or accomplished the impossible, but despite every obstacle we have faced and moments of doubt, be it from ourselves or by others, we managed to get through it all. What I have now is the greatest gift I could ever receive. The love of a great man and two beautiful children who I can give the love within my heart and the wisdom within my soul too. When I think back on my life, I realize now that all of those moments lead to this, to me sitting this chair watching my children collect their own moments._

 _There were some hard moments in my life but if this is how my story ends then I am glad for all of those moments._

" Hinata..." It was just a whisper but my thoughts came back to the present and to the warmth that now surrounded me. I turned my head slightly to look at the now gray haired and aged but still as handsome man I call husband as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until tonight, Naruto?" I asked though not unhappy to see him. He chuckled. "I managed to finish up early today and thought it best to come home." Naruto sighed, pushing his cheek against mine. "These meetings have been keeping me pretty busy lately and we haven't had any real alone time for quite some time." I watched as every line in his face as he frowned from the thoughts within his head. I knew that he felt guilty, he always did when work became overwhelming. I pulled away from his embrace slightly and turned to face him better. He looked at me with some confusion but before he could speak I leaned forward.

The kiss, it wasn't one of passion or that of tenderness, but rather one shared by lovers that share everything and nothing at the all at once. A reminder of a promise once made to each other many years ago.

I pulled away and looked into those deep blue eyes. The eyes of a man who has been to hell and back and would do it all over again for those he loves. The eyes of a man who all those years ago stood before me in the snow, strong and proud even when the world had turned its back on him.

"I love you Naruto." I whispered to him. The face that once held guilt was now replaced with one of love. He reached up, grazing his hand along the side of my face and entangling his fingers into my hair. "This woman, I marry, no matter what the health situation is I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person until death, protecting fidelity I swear." He paused with a smile graced upon his lips. "I love you Hinata Uzumaki."

 _God, oh how I love the sound of those words on his lips._

"I think I have spent far to much time from you. Come, I have a surprise for you." He stood up, pulling me with him.

"Naruto, you really don't have too.."

"Now come on Hinata, what good am I too you if I can't spoil you at least sometimes." Naruto whined in humor. My smile grew only bigger upon seeing the more childish side of Naruto.

"You would be of no use to me my dear husband." I replied playfully. He stopped dead and turned towards me with a mischievous look in his eye. "I am hurt my dear wife. Is that all I am worth to you?"

"No, of course not. I mean who else clean up after dinner." Before I could even react, Naruto had pulled me into his warm embrace and spinned me until I was pinned between him and a wall. I tried to suppress the laughter within but I was failing miserably.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, I do believe you have become quite bold." The amusement in his voice was not lost to me. A sly smile crept onto his face as he waited for my response.

"Well what do you expect Hokage-sama, when I live with such bad influences." I leaned up to claim another kiss from those familiar lip when the voice rang out.

"Hey, there is a child in the room. Please, no traumatizing moments today." Boruto was just like his father in every way, which sometimes could kill romance. I leaned back against the wall and looked towards my son. Naruto pulled away from me to face his son and the warmth he gave me left with him.

"Boruto, I think you are old enough to see your parents kissing." Naruto's annoyance with his son's interruption was increasing by the minute. If I had to guess, he was looking quite forward to what would have come with the kiss. Boruto, on the other hand, grimaced at his father's comment as strode towards us. "Nope, no matter how old I am I will never be old enough for that." He replied. "I am just stopping by to let you know that Himawari was meeting some friends tonight to eat and will miss dinner. Hey mom." Boruto leaned down greeted me with a kiss on the cheek before nodding to father.

"And what about you? What are your plans for the evening...maybe something with Sarada?" I found that as my son grew up I had developed some enjoyment in embarrassing him. I could feel Naruto's annoyance begin disappearing with my comment and instead be repaced with a smirk as our son began to turn red from embarrassment. Boruto, in an attempt to avoid the whole conversation, quickly said goodbye and skirted out of our home.

Naruto and I watched and laughed as our son left. After a few moments, Naruto turned back to me with a grin on his face. "So Mrs. Uzumaki, where were we?" He spoke softly to me,

"Hmm, I do believe you were going to surprise me with something."

"No, I think there was something else?" I didn't think it was possible for him to get any closer but he somehow managed. I watched as the mischief build up within his eye.

"Naruto..." I whispered. He smirked.

"Now I remember, we were..." He never finished that sentence as his lips were already pressed against mine.

 _Life is just a collection of moments and these are the moments that I live for._

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this today. I hope you enjoyed it because like I said it has been a long time since I have written anything. Furthermore, this is the first time writing a Naruto/Hinata story so I hope I did them some justice. So thank you again and if you really liked it or had some suggestions just give me a review or send me a message.


End file.
